Sensou No Genjitsu
by BiNeko
Summary: Kaogme's turned into a demon and lives only for war.She kills other, evil demons and has turned cold and emotionless.too lazy to tell yeh the pairing.probable lemons.
1. I

Disclaimer: I own my computer, the plot, ideas, places, pairings, fic and my key board. I do not own InuYasha, just merely using the characters for my own little pleasures. Sue me, be sued in return tenfold. -.-

**_.:Sensou no genjitsu:. _**

Chapter: I

Inspired by any music i could find.(Title means, Reality of war.)

War. War was the first thing on her mind as it was the last thing on her mind as well when she went to sleep at night. Blood lust, ah yes, all the blood on battlefields or simply forest floors. All these innocent people, being slaugthered by her mere sword. The dancing blood. Yes. Toutousai made her a sword. She had been turned into a youkai not long ago, in fact, seven years exactly to this day. Due to a spell, now permanent.

Her friends were still alive, happy and had family. She had herself and Kotarou. Kotarou was her faithfull companion. An Inu youkai. Much like Kirara, he could transfom and was tremendusly cute. Make it annoyingly cute. He could not talk nor 'meow' like a cat could but he sure did growl like an enraged dog.

She, had turned into an Inu youkai as well.

Her hair were now very long and straight. She wore sharp fangs and claws. Her eyes were an icy-blue in order to complement her cold demeanor. Her face was emotionless and cold. Two, thick, black stripes were resting upon her cheeks, to complement the emontionless and seriousness. The same was done to her wrists, waistline and ankles.

On her forehead was an empty star over a full cresent moon, both black. One her eyelids rested bright red lines. Her flesh was now tanned from the many years in the sun. Her hair was midnight blue, shinning with life under the moon's light. Red stripes rebelled into her hair stubornly while the ends were a bright, intoxicating, green. She wore a black and red kimono. The silk was black with a bright red sash. There was a big dragon twisting around her body, also bright red. She was bear-footed and wore silver blacelets and matching anklets.

She was known as the Shan Zetsumei.

She walked through the forest silently and occationaly petting Kotarou and earned a nice purr.

**FLASHBACK**

The youkai's nest had been attacked by other youkai after his birth, maybe a week or two. His father had tried to protect his family but was outnumbered and the fact that they were bear youkai didn't help much. The mother scurried off with her child. Said child had no idea what was happening, but he had instincts telling him it was not good.

A bear saw them run away and ran after them. The mother was weak but did not go down without a fight and Inus are known for their stubborness, fighting skills, possesiveness and great survival. All great abilities.

After she delivered a deep wound on the bear youkai's stomach, she got hit by a powerful paw, sending her flying off and ram into a tree, a strong one for that matter. She let a growl escape and crawled in front of her son protectively. Another great ability.

The youkai would've laughed sadistically at her face if he knew how but instead opted on ripping her head off. The blood pooled all over the ground and tainted Kotarou's white fur. It tore into her flesh mercilessly, inners hanging from his mouth and blood trickeling down his fur also. The child looked helplessly at the remains of his mother being eaten. Soon, the youkai disapeared in a blur and a ground trembling crash was heard mere seconds after.

More blood made its way near the pup.

"Bad bear, didn't your mama teach you any better than that?"

When he looked, a blue-haired kijo was standing over the limp body of a bear youkai. It was still alive, just knocked over. The bear youkai got up abruptly and lunged at the offending woman. She side-stepped and flexed her claws.

"Tsk, tsk. You know, fighting someone i obviously i stronger than you won't help."

A youki whip formed itself from the top of her index and middle finger as she lashed it at the youkai's back.

"You've been a bad boy"

She ended it by completely ripping it's fur and flesh, leaving kidnees, liver, brains, lungs and intestines flow out and crawl desperatly on the floor. A loud thud was heard and the bear fell to the ground lifeless.

The woman turned to the young pup. Kotarou instintively stood on all fours with his fur on end.

"Now now, i won't hurt you."

She said softly to him. He growled deeper and beared his growing, young, fangs to her. She chuckled and only came closer, holding her hand out. She caught the extra fur being his neck and held him over her face, inspecting him for any damages.

"Kotarou"

She said softly. She slowly sat him in her arms and stroke him to sleep while she walked through the forest.

**END FLASHBACK**

'Kotarou'

She thought.

'So small yet so weary...'

She sighed and kept on walking through the woods. Soon, she reached a clearing and saw a small child, hurt and probably on the verge of death. She seemed around eight years old and had a small pony tail titlting to the side of her head. Though she was sinical at times and loved wars, she still had a big compationate heart, pure and shinning brightly.

Her usual emotionless melted to softess as she hurried to the child's side. A good snif concluded she was Sesshoumaru's ward.

'But why isn't he here? Did he abandon her? I'm so gonna take a little trip to the western lands and give him a piece of my mind! Stupid lords and their egos...'

Rin was shaking and bleeding profusely. She layed in a pool of her own blood with a gash going from one shoulder to her abdomen, on the opposite side. A/N: Diagonal! Picture? Oki... She torn the rest of her kimono with her claws and held her other hand up so her sleeve would cover her nose and aleviate some of the blood's smell.

She heard her wince in pain as the wound started spilling blood faster and Rin cough some up as well. She used some of the torned up fabric to wipe some blood away. She used her powers to close and heal the wound.

She smelt the youkai near from the clearing. It was a rat youkai, she told Kotarou to watch over Rin and ran to the rat youkai. It had a uniform on and a satisfied grin, that is until she faced him.

He had a surprised look on his face and it would be there for eternity. She flexed ehr claws and cut his throat open, letting the blood spill on the forest floor.

'Another thing to talk to Sesshoumaru about...'

When she was done, she went back to the clearing and noticed Rin was now uncountious.

'Well, better bring her with me then. I'm not going to leave her here.'

The demoness picked the little girl up and started a run towards her previous destination. With her demon speed, she would be there before noon. A/N: It's like maybe 8 or 9am...

Once at the border of Inu-Yasha's forest, she slowed her pace and prepared for an energetic attack.

'5..4...3...2...1'

"KAGOME!!!"

A fuzzy reddish fur ball jumped into Kagome's torso and almost made her lose balance.

"Shippou! How have you been my pup? Did you behave?"

"Of course i did Mama! But Inu-Yasha's been a meanie and ate my ramen today and yesterday and before that and before..."

"I get it..."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

'He's going to be sat...'

She slipped her emotionless mask back on and proceeded to the late Kaede's hut. A/N: Dead Once inside, she took a quick sniff and noticed he was in one of the rooms with Kikyou. She stopped before the door and listened. Kikyou was asleep but Inu-Yasha was still awake.

She located him in the room to make sure he wasn't too close to Kikyou so she wouldn't hurt her and said:

"sit"

but more as a whisper than anything. A loud 'THUD' was heard and a string of curses. She smirked inwardly in satisfaction and left the old hut.

She hopped into the highest branch of the god tree and waited until Inu-Yasha showed up to blow up in her face for sitting him. She pat Kotarou patiently and finally heard a familiar stomp.

"HEY WENCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ONE FOR?"

"Shut it Hanyou..."

"I won't shut it, wench! not before you tell me why"

He said as he jumped into the tree next to her. Bad move. Kagome turned her head towards him slowly and gave him a cold bored face.

"sit"

And there he fell off the tree, bringing a few branches with him. More curses came as she jumped off the tree and went to check on Rin which she had left in the hut to sleep. She checked on her if she had anything wrong and sat against a wall.

The next morning

Sango woke up to find Miroku was missing. Being to good new wife she was, she worried and got dressed. She picked up Hiraikotsu and ran out the door to find her lover. There, under the hot spring's waterfall, sat a meditating Miroku.

Sango let out the breath she held and walked over to her husband.

"Worried my love?"

"Hai..."

She climbed on the rock and sat in Miroku's lap, surprising him for she never did that before.

'She must have been very worried then'

He let a smirk climb on his face and wrapped his arms around her waist. Both were now sitting under the waterfall, rocking back and forth in a loving embrace. They truly looked happy and at peace.

Rin stirred up a little, waking up Kagome, and sat up.

"Where's Rin?"

"Hello child, you have been sleeping ever since i healed you"

Kagome's eyes soften at the sight of Rin.

"Thank you for saving Rin, Kagome-Chan!"

She stood and lounched herself in her arms. Kagome hugged her back and watched as Shippou woke up and joined in.

"Well kids, how about breakfast?"

"I'm hungry Mama!"

A gost of a smile appeared and Kagome stood and prepared breakfast.

"Rin, after we are done eating, i shall travel to the Western lands and have a talk with Sesshoumaru, i wish that you stay here and play with Shippou while i have an adult talk with him ok?"

"Yes Kagome-Nee-Chan!"

Kagome nodded to Rin and side-glanced at a pouting Shippou. He knew he had to stay because she mentionned 'play with Shippou' and 'stay here'. She smiled inwardly for she knew what he was thinking and didn't even need her mind reading technique.

After they ate, Kagome said her good-byes and sped off towards the Western lands. Kotarou was transformed and running behind. She slipped her emotionless mask on and had dark thoughts of torturing Sesshoumaru. Kotarou, who senced his mnistress's distress, moved closer to Kagome and nodged it's head at her thigh. She looked down at him with motherly love in her eyes but her face never changed, he was used to that.

Upon sight of the rather large castle, Kagome and Kotarou slowed down, the inu youkai transformed back and jumped on her shoulder.

At the gates, two youkais blocked her way.

"You are not permitted in these lands wench!"

"First of all, i have come to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru in peace and second off, i am not a wench."

She said that with the codest of tones that it could rival Sesshoumaru's. They still held their grounds and stared defiantly at her.

"We will not let you enter."

"Sesshoumaru-Kun and i are old friends, worry not, now let me enter i i shall dispose of you!"

"You will talk of him in more respect than that wench!"

"Again, i am not a wench and i will talk to or of anyone in any way i want! Now move or die!"

She knew Sesshoumaru was listening.

Sesshoumaru sat at his study silently when he felt a pure yet destructive aura come fast for his castle. So, he went to investigate, like any good lord would do. When he came at the main doors, a woman inu youkai was threatening his soldiers to move or die. He knew that she senced him. That's he heard it, the person he'd been anxious to meet ever since he heard the story.

"Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know, lowly servant?"

A growl was heard from one of his subordonant.

"I am the Shan Zetsumei."

Sesshoumaru, to say the least, was very surprised, but didn't show it. He decided to make his entrance then.

"Gards, let her pass, i will talk to you later!"

His voice was commanding and cold.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, i've been wanting to speak with you."

"Come, let's talk in my study."

She followed him trough the corridors and doors silently when they finally came to black shoji doors. Once inside, he beconed her to sit and sat himself on in cusion behind the zataku that served as a desk sor his documents. She sat on her leg across from him, keeping calm and waiting for him to talk first.

"What brings you here?"

"You can call me Kagome"

"Fine, Kagome, what, pray tell, may this Sesshoumaru do for you? I have heard many stories about you lately and i find it quite....facinating."

Kagome leaned on his zataku and bore furious holes into his eyes.

"Rin"

"Rin? What do you mean?"

"I have found your ward in the forest, being attacked by one of your guards. I should have taken her from you long before but found that you could be a nice fatehr figure to her."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you somehow insinuating that I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, may have asigned one of my servants to kill my own ward?"

"Yes, unless you can proove me otherwise. You have broken the poor thing, she thought you would rescue her. She had a nightmare about you leaving her dead that day you revived her."

"I would do no such thing."

"And this coming from the cold, emotionless, human hater himself."

By now, he was standing and narrowed his eyes to slits at the intruding female youkai before him. How dare she, accuse the Western lord of abandonning a child?

Kagome was standing as well, with ehr chin held up high.

"Where is she now?"

"Safe"

"Where"

"InuYasha and Kikyou's hut"

"You know InuYasha?"

"More than you know"

"how?"

"Old crush"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did InuYasha cut off you arm Sesshoumaru?"

"Answer my question wench!"

"Answer mine and you will find the answer youself by that"

"Because of this human miko, i believe she is the clay pot's reincarnation but much more stronger."

"Do you recall how she looked?"

"Yes"

"Now try to associate her with someone else you may know"

His eyes widened for a second and narrowed.

"You!"

"Hai"

"You are responsible for the loss of my arm and the Tessaiga!"

"I only pulled it out and i am not the one who cute it off"

In a blink, he was at her face, still narrowing but now he added growling. Her eyes soften when she saw his cut off arm and reached out slowly for it. He pulled away and growled some more.

"Let me repare that, i feel guilty even though i am not the one who severed it"

He saw her eyes and had a sudden urge to trust her. She reached out again and saw him tense before any contact was made then loosen when she touched. Her warm hand carressed what was left of his arm and you could almost hear the faint purr he made. Then, a pure white light engulfed his shoulder and when it died, you could see another arm.

He stood there, amazed by her abilities and stared at his newly restored hand. He flexed his claws and cracked the bones from his shoulder as if stretching. A warm hand travelled up and down the new arm and he folled it up to her face.

She stared at her work and had a pure calm and soft face. She rested her head on it and closed her eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Sesshoumaru stared at the top of her head in astonishment. No one had dared to do anything she had accomplished in the whole hour she was there. He wrapped his arms around her slim body like in a trance and purred down at her.

They were both feeling akward and didn't feel in control of their bodies anymore. It's like they've been through this so many times before. He stroked her hair with his other hand and soften at the look of peace in his arms. One moment, tough and cold, the other, soft and loving.

She lifted her head slowly and looked deep into his eyes. He looked at them, icy blue, then they went back to the cold demeanor they had just before. His hand rested still at her waist and the other one was on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"You sware you had no idea of Rin being mistreated?"

"This Sesshoumaru never lies."

Kagome slipped out of his grasp and walked to the door and outside at the dates, glared at the guards and continued on walking the way back home. Sesshoumaru went after her.

"Where is Rin now?"

They had stopped right in front of the servants. Kagome stopped but kept her back to him then look at the floor.

"Why should i tell you? She's only in a better place right now, where she doesn't have to worry about being killed and she is forever loved."

He stopped dead behind her, and his anger rose at her words. He caught her arm and spun her around. The guards looked on with astonishment. Not beeing aknowledged.

She looked at his with her freezing eyes and calm face.

"Where is she?"

By now, his eyes were back to slits and his voice promissed pain.

"I am not telling you! If i do, you will take her back and she will be sad again."

"No such thing will happen, now tell me!"

"Let's make a deal then"

"What kind of deal?"

"If she comes back here, i live here with her and my pup."

"Deal, as long as he's not InuYasha's."

"I do not believe myself as crazy as to sleep with the hanyou."

He smirked.

"And brothers?"

She smirked back at him and approached seductively.

"Only if it includes coldness and handsomeness."

"Was that a description more than a question or am i delusionnal?"

Kagome traced circles on his chest, he wasn;t wearing his armour.

"You be the judge of that, Fluffy-Kun"

Then, before he could even blink, she took his arm and flipped him over so he fell on the ground. A loud growl came out of his throat as he kicked her legs from underneath her, making her fall as well.

She groaned and growled. Both guards had their jaws touching the floor. She acted seductive then playful. She was very strange.

"Okay, that's enough, let's get Rin and Shippou now"

"Who is Shippou?"

They stood up and dusted their robes.

"Shippou's my pup"

"Who's is he?"

"Adopted"

"So he's an orphan?"

"Nice one detective"

"I will let this one pass, only becaus i do not comprehend what you mean. But next time, it will be pain."

"I think i got my pants wet."

"Was that an attempt to humor?"

"No, that WAS humor"

Kagome sped off before he could reply. Sesshoumaru followed shortly as did Kotarou. After about three hours of running, Kagome slowed her pace and seemed to be counting down from 5.

When she finished counting, a small fur ball of energy tackled her to the ground.

"KAGOME!!!"

Then, Sesshoumaru noticed a young girl speed off and join in on Kagome.

"KAGOME-NEE-CHAN! RIN HAS MISSED YOU! Did you and Sesshoumaru-Sama talk? Will he come back and get Rin? Rin misses Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

"I see she hates me with a passion..."

Kagome resisted the urge to sweat drop.

"Rin, calm down a bit, did you two behave?"

"HAI!"

They both said in unison. Then Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg tight. Now the uncharistic Sesshoumaru bent down and hugged Rin back. Kagome all but jaw-dropped at this.

After recovering, Kagome led them to the old hut where apparently, InuYasha was having his 'daily excercises' with Kikyou. Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes and turned to Sango's and Miroku's hut.

"What's wrong Mama?"

"The hut is...occupied at the moment..."

"Is this the Shippou you talked about bringging?"

"Hai"

"Where are we going Mama?"

"We made a deal, if Rin goes back at Sesshoumaru's castle, i will go with because i do not want anything to happen to her anymore"

"And what do i have to do with this?"

"I wouldn't leave my pup behind now would i?"

Shippou looked up at her brightly and hugged her tight. When they arrived at the hut, Kagome entered first and saw Sango making dinner and Miroku making a new prayer beed set.

When they were all inside, Sesshoumaru slowly walked in. Sango saw him and shot up, grabbed Hiraikotsu and charged for him.

"What are you doing here you bastard?"

She threw it at him but Kagome got in the way and caught it.

"K-Kagome? What are you doing?"

"Protecting him"

"I do not need protection"

"Shut up or i'll do it, Fluffy-Kun!"

"I would like to see you try"

She turned to him with a bored look.

"Outside"

"I win, i do whatever i want with you, basically, you will be mine.You win, you choose."

"You become mine"  
  
"Fine"

"Remember, i threw you on the floor earlier."

"As did i"

"I wasn't looking"

"You distracted me"

"That was the point Fluffy-Kun."

"Excuses"

"You are no match for me"

"The first to touch the floor loses"

"That will be easy"

"No weapons aside of hands and legs"

"No youki whip? Easier"

She smirked and disapeared. She reappeared behind him and caught his neck. He kept his face calm, but inside, he was surprised at how fast she was.

'She has incredible speed for someone who has been human all her life.'

She pulled him to the ground but Sesshoumaru kicked her legs. Kagome jumped and let go of his throat only to settle in front of him. She hit his stomach and side then backed away quickly.

"Not bad, you managed to hit me twice. Now my turn"

He smirked and soon, there was nothing left where he was before. Only air. Kagome could feel him run around her to confuse her sences but only concentrated on his aura and the feeling of rushing air on her face.

He caught her waist and threw her in the air. He jumped and reappeared over her, smirked and hit her hard in the stomach. She blocked with her miko powers, sending them opposite ways. She landed on her feet but he landed in a tree. Instead of sliding down the lenght, Sesshoumaru lifted himself up and sped towards her.

'I will not lose to a female!'

"Getting nervous Fluffy-Kun?"

By now, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kikyou and Rin were watching. They didn't get what was going on but this was a far greater fight then when InuYasha fought Sesshoumaru before.

Kagome flexed her claws and jumped on the upcoming Sesshoumaru. She went for a kick but he dodged then she slashed her claws at him. He caught her wrist and pushed her downwards. Pinning her hands over her head, Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"You lose"

Kagome blinked and blinked again.

"How did that happen?"

Sesshoumaru got up and started walking towards his lands, Rin in tow. She laid there, on the floor, thinking over what had happened.

'How did i lose?'

Shippou walked towards him mother and looked at her thoughtfull yet, cold face.

"Mama? Sesshoumaru's leaving without us you know"

"Yes dear, i know"

"Aren't we supposed to be with him?"

Kagome leapt up and scopped Shippou from the ground at the same time and sped off after Sesshoumaru and Rin. Once she was close enough to Rin, she changed into a giant black dog with a red, full coloured cresent moon with an empty star over it on her forehead. She grabbed Rin and sped faster ahead.

Sesshoumaru, with no other choice, transformed and ran after them. By nightime, they had reached the castle, Rin and Shippou both sleeping on Kagome's black furr.

"Shippou can sleep in Rin's bedroom and you can sleep in mine"

"Isn't there any other room? Like guest rooms?"

"They are not cleaned, we usualy get a week's prior notification when someone plans on spending the night here"

Kagome looked at him wearily and tucked the kids in bed.

'Tonight, i sleep under the stars...and maybe the nights after that as well...'

She sighed. Once the kids were in, she walked outside the room and walked towards the outside to take a look at the gardens. She looked up at the stars and decided to go for a killing in the woods.

She needed to change her mind about being beaten, no matter her opponent, she had difficulty swallowing the chunk of it. Kagome usually killed some lowly demon to change her mind and release the anger.

She found a rabbit youkai and decided to slash its throat open. Then there was a fiona youkai. For this one, she had a little fight, it started to fly fast over to her and tried to peck her head. When its back was turned, she lashed her youki whip and cut off it head.

Kagome sighed again, none of them was a worthy opponent to her. She turned to leave when she smelled a familiar scent close by.

'Naraku, finally someone to talk to'

A/N:I know i should've told you earlier but, Naraku isn't dead and you'll know the rest later on, keeping the surprise! Oh and he's OOC 'cuz i like it that way, meaning the way i put him

Kagome sped off in the direction the scent was the strongest. When she came there, a men dressed in a baboon pelt had his back turned to her.

"Oi, Naraku!"

"Hai Kagome?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You smell like youkai blood, have you lost another fight?"

A chuckle came from Naraku as he turned to her.

"Do not pretend you didn't see me through Kanna's mirror, i agreed to let you live if you didn't use people for your dirty bidding."

"I have not been using my daughter for any bidding of mine."

"And now you're saying you have sight-seeing?"

Another chuckle was heard from his throat. He looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"How amusing."

"Hai, it seems i am born only for that."

"Well, what may i do for you, Lady Kagome?"

"Formalities, ne?"

He laughted whole-heartedly at her quick comment.

"I am not sure if you are being funny or you are only pissed."

It was her turned to laugh. She turned her head towards the moon when, a lone yet, unexplained tear, whispered down her cheek to meet her chin in a silent sad song. Her body shook once then she redeemed herself and took a deep, slow breath.

Naraku, who had been watching her, worried inside of what made her act this way. Was it something he said? Did he do anything wrong? Maybe he wasn't supposed to be there...He didn't know what went wrong but he didn't want to push it.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Hai...i just thought about how i miss being human and how much i miss my family back in the future."

Naraku moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her body protectively.

"Worry not, you will find a way to go back to them"

Kagome burried her face into his haori and nuzzled his neck to reassure him. If you looked at them, you could think they were a couple. But are they?

**A/N:First chapter done. Can you find out what the pairings are? Did Sesshoumaru decide to own Kagome on purpose or did he choose his prize randomly to piss her off? Did he choose well? Review if you want an update to find out. Reviewers will be thanked.**

**-Yuya-Sama**


	2. II

Disclaimer:Don't own. The same thing as last time still goes peeps! Remember? Tenfold, sue...i think you get it now...snickers

**A/N: So many questions, so many answers....at least in this chapter.... And please, i am sorry for my late-ness, i had major big troubles with my internet and when i repared it, had troubles....**

**Review thanks**

_**Kage Otome**_: Thank you for reviewing!bows no, there is no triple pairings, but i won't tell you or anyonre for that matter, what the pairings are, you all have to find out by yourselves! And you will find the answers to your questions in this chapter.

_**ShadowDragonbaby**_: Do you know what i do to people who THINK? twitchesI slap them around until i see BLOOD! yeah, that's it, tremble in fear - AHEM i mean...keep reading? innocent puppy eyes

_**AkuAkumu**_: questionning look What is **UP** with you guys and brother/sister love!!? Nope there's none of it in MY fic...at leat not yet! snickers Keep 'em reading! Can i have a cookie now?

_Sensou no genjitsu_

**chapter**: II

Inspired by multiple music. Mostly American.

They stood in the same embrace for some time, probably five minutes. When they parted, Kagome almost whimpered at the loss of his warmth. Body heat has that toll on you after a while. They sat under a random yet large tree and looked at the stars, leaning against one-another.

Kaogmes eyes had this twinkle in it but her face was set impassive, almost like statue. Naraku herad her sigh and turned to her. She had her head bent down but it still rested on his shoulder.

"I had missed these moments with you"

"So did i kagome, so did i..."

He turned with a small smile plastered on his face.

"I should go now, Sesshoumaru's gonna try to have my head if i don't get at the palace before dawn."

"Yes, until next time"

She waved and left in a run. When she got at the palace, Sesshoumaru was at the front gate, waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. So, Kagome turned and left towards the gardens and jumped onto the balcony of some random room.

She landed softly and noticed it was Rin's room. She tip-toed out of the room and got face-to-face with the dreaded Taiyoukai of the West. He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She inwardly shrugged and moved around him. He stepped into her way again but still didn't utter a word.

"May you please step away? I would like to sleep now."

She stepped aside again but he moved to block her, again. She smirked and jumped over him in a flash. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her downwards. Kagome held in an eep as she was pulled towards the ground.

"Yous reek of that half breed, Naraku! Where have you been wench?"

She went crashing to the ground loudly and a sickening crack was heard. One of her ribs snapped but she could easily heal in no time at all. Sesshoumaru dumped himself on her, sitting on her stomach, purposesedly pressing into her. She groaned and held fire from her anger in her eyes.

"I have nothing to tell you Sesshoumaru!"

He bent down to her ear and whispered almost seductively.

"I own you, remember Kagome?"

A deep growl could be heard erupting from the female youkai's chest in a ramble of furiousness, like thunder hitting it's target. Sesshoumaru smirked down at her but kept himself firmly in place.

"I am no one's, now **GET OFF**!"

Her temper was shortening now, it only amused him further more.

"How about no?"

"How about NOW!"

As she emphasised the word 'now', she started struggling underneath the massive muscled weight.

"Haven't you thought this was futile wench? You cannot defeat me, if one failed attempt was made, what makes you think you'll succeed in the next?"

"**THIS**!"

She pushed upwards with all her might and shot an energy ball at the now flying slightly Sesshoumaru. Parts of his robes disintegrated while he managed to dodge the attack only barely.

Her anger was now showing on all her her face and body language. Her clenched teeth made you think she'd bleed any second from the force. Her claws dug into her palms because of her clenched fists, so tight, her knuckles became white.

A red glowing, yet negative aura lightened to dark hall. The negative energy radiated around her in waves of death promisses. Sesshoumaru could only look on, almost scared but surprised. For a moment, his face showed emotions, shock. His jaw was lightly dropped and his eyes as small as little grains. If he was anyone else, he would have peed in his pants long ago, only IF he was someone else.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. His scent was all over the area, which didn't help in calming her. She decided to go outside and transform so to proceed on more killing and destroying.

Birds started flapping away soundly while other animals and minor demons were seen running away. A giant black dog with fury red eyes clawed at everything in sight. Long, deep gashes were impaled into the earth. Deep growls resounded from farther into the forest. In her transformed state, Kagome was a very tall, black, twin-tailed dog with bright red markings like in her humanoid form and she normally had blue ce caps but this wasn't any normal time.

She squashed a fairly big turtle youkai trying to hurt her while some mole youkai scratched at her paws.

Inside the castle, Sesshoumaru recollected himself from his initial shock and went after her. Her powers intrigued him more then he'd thought possible from a female. He ran outside and transformed into a full youkai himself. Kagome had gone far but you only needed to follow the clawed path along with the brought-down trees to find her.

When he thought he was close enough, he went back to his humanoid state and walked slowly were her sent was the strongest. Sesshoumaru could sense she wasn't into her youkai form anymore but what disturbed him more was the fact he could smell Naraku near as well.

'I thought i told her not to go near that worthless half breed!'

He started running faster and masked his scent so to know what they were talking about.

"I can't believe i've so foolish as to fight that guy in th efirst place! That's leaving the part were i have a big mouth..."

"So now you say he owns you?"

Naraku started laughing whole heartily. Kagome glared at him and smacked him upside the head.

"This is serious you know!"

"I know, but the fact that he owns you is just hilarious!"

"I'm glad you find this funny Naraku!"

He looked at her with smiling eyes and cupped her chin with one hand while the other stroked her hair. Kagome closed her eyes and purred softly.

"I am only laughing at the situation dear."

Naraku slowly leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. Kagome's hands rested on his chest. When he saw that, he chuckled slightly at her and kissed her.

Sesshoumaru smirked and made his presence known to the couple.

"I see now why you decided to see that worthless soul kagome"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she turned around to meet the Taiyoukai's golden gaze.

'Why didn't i senced him before! Damn, i was so wrapped up into this whole situation i couldn't even feel his soul!'

Naraku stared blankly at Sesshoumaru but held Kagome's waist and brought her closer to his body.

"Naraku is not worthless i'll have you know!"

"I see, then, why did you spare his life when he wouldn't have? What happened when we slayed him at the battlefield?"

"I pittied him. And i used my miko powers to create an illusion"

"So we fought against a puppet that day?"

Sesshoumaru was getting angry now.

"No."

"No?"

"we fought the real but at the finishing blow, i made him disapear and a 'puppet', as you so call it, appeared in his place making everyone think he was killed."

"You didn't pitty him Kagome, you fell in love with your enemy and even now you cannot admit the truth."

"Kagome did not fall in love, my lord, i did"

"Naraku..."

"Keh! Pathetic! But can you explain why she liked it?"

"She needs loving and caring, she loved it because i gave those feelings to her"

"Than is suppose she wanted this ne?"

"Only she knows"

They turned to Kagome and waited until she spoke. It never happened, she merely stood up and walked back to the castle. Sesshoumaru, along with Naraku stared at her retreating back.

"Then i suppose she did"

Naraku said. Sesshoumaru only spared a glance and walked after her. Naraku looked at the both of them and inwardly sighed.

'I suppose i will not be seeing her for some time now...'

Kagome went back into the garden and stared at the moon in Kikyou field. (A/N: Fun fact; Kikyou was named after a japanese flower, nice one indeed, smells really good and i have some at home...go figure...)

She decided to watch the moon for some time before sitting under a sakura tree to rest. Kagome fell asleep not long after sitting down and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

Sesshoumaru watched the female youkai trough his balcony window until she fell asleep. He then went to Rin's room and looked over her as a guardian watcing over it's ward at night. The moon's rays graced his figure like one of an angel as his silver hair shone out in the dimness that was the room's.

Rin rested perfectly safe with Shippou's tail occasionaly making her giggle in her dreams because of tickleish-ness. (sp?) He sighed unlike him and turned towards the exit.

Once in his room, he layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling fof about an an hour and fell asleep. All of the current residents of the manion slept peacefully except for some servants who had some things to do before being alowed rest.

The next morning, Kagome awoke before light, she stretched and yawned then lept into the forest to do some morning hunting. She slayed a squirrel youkai for her breakfast and came back just in time to see Shippou and Rin coming out of the room Sesshoumaru had so 'kindly' provided them the night before.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome-Nee-Chan!"

"Ohayo Rin-Chan!"

"Ohayo Mama! How have you slept? Did you sleep with Sesshoumaru?"

"Sama!"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin-chan!"

Shippou said to Rin which had corrected him.

"Iie, i did not share a bed with our Lord last night, i slept under a sakura tree in th egardens."

"He let you sleep out there? With all those youkais?"

Shippou exclamed. Kagome inwardly sighed.

"Iie Shippou-Chan, i slept out there of my own accord, Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with this."

"**SA-MA**!"

Rin exagerated an exasperated expression (Like little kids do! ) and put her hands to her hips. Sesshoumaru, inwardly amused, watched the kids ramble about the importance of his name while Kagome obviously ignored him and put an almost amused facade for the little ones.

Sesshoumaru, now tired of this, 'ahemed' and stepped closer, he also heard a sigh emmiting from Kagome, obviously an irritated sigh.

He ignored it and waited until he felt a child's pair of arm clamp tightly around his leg.

"**SESSHOUMARU-SAMA**!!!"

Rin screamed, then, rambled about everything that had happened here, not forgetting to add Shippou's interraction with her. He told her to take Shippou to the dinning area and eat their breakfast since he had things to clear out. (I guess that hinted Kagome right?)

Kagome glared at the Taiyoukai's back while he walked her to his study.

"Why did you not sleep in my chamber last night?"

"There was a certain problem"

"And what might that be?"

Sesshoumaru raised a perfect eyebrow (I think everything's perfect about him personally...) Kagome heavily sighed and sat in a chair. Sesshoumaru took place in front of her and waited still for her answer but all she did was glare at him.

"Answer my question wench!"

She glared at him more and clenched her fists.

"It is very obvious, _my Lord_!"

She sacastically said. Sesshoumaru stood in a fash and went to catch her throat but she held his wrist in mid-air. In a flash, Kagome kicked at his side but he dodged and backed away.

"Why can you not at least have respect, woman?"

"Because you do not respect me!"

"I have no need to respect lower beings!"

"And now you think have a lower status than you! This is great, all mighty is so full of of himself!"

At this, Sesshoumaru charged at Kagome and pinned her to the floor with him on top of her and her hands above her head.

"You will not adress me in such a way!"

"Maybe if you were not such a cold ass i would be nicer!!"

They were having a glaring contest until Shippou came in and gasped.

"**MOMMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER**?!"

"Shippou, this is not the time!"

"But...

"I am fine! Now go play with Rin." (Childs are so cute sometimes...)

Kagome got up from under Sesshoumaru but heard a growl emmet from his throat. She looked up and saw deep crimson eyes staring right down at her. In a flash, Kagome was standing on her feet in a battle stance.

Sesshoumaru got up slowly and seemly, was trying to win back in counciousness.

'So he's fighting his inner demon now is he?'

Kagome smirked.

'I am going to have much fun today, first, the chase!'

She ran to the double doors that brought to the balcony and dove down. It was about three stories high. As planned, Sesshoumaru eagerly ran after her, just like a little boy chasing his favorite toy.

She heard a playful growl and turned around to see the complete red-eyed youkai following her. She sped up a knotch and found herself at a cliff where the other end was about ten meters away. So, Kagome sped up more and jumped. She would've got there only if she had jumped an inch or two more, but since she had good reflexes, she managed to catch the edge.

Sesshoumaru, well, Sesshoumaru cheated, he flew there.

'He's just no game...'

She flung herself upwards and landed behind him.

'This Sesshoumaru will not let a female out run him!'

He raced towards the speeding miko-youkai and reached out for her clothing to grab a hold of her. She saw it coming damn him to hell and spun around to punch him in the stomac.

He caught her wrist and flung her to the ground on her back. Kagome kicked his legs from beneath him and jumped upwards. Sesshoumaru tried to do the same but failed since she decided to jump away and started running.

'This is getting exciting. But i wonder where she wants to take me...'

At a clearing, Kagome abruptly stopped and drew her sword. With a smirk firmly plastered on her face, she faced the great Taiyoukai of the Western lands.

He took the hint and drew his own sword. He slashed at her and she blocked. She tried to hit towards his ribs but he stepped to the side.

'This is going to be fun! He's a tough one'

A sadistic smile appeared on her face and her eyes took on a bright red color that even engulfed the irises. Her speed increased as she lounched another attack at him. She slashed his stomach open while he created a gash on her arm.

"So the Shan Zetsumei can really fight? Is she a war addict as the rumors says?"

"You can bet your damn life on it!"

She made a cut on his cheek and he got her side. Sesshoumaru disapeared and appeared behind her, cut he kimono as she stepped away.

They kept fighting a bloodied fight until merely pieces of robes were left and the ground was tainted a crimson colour. Kagome was on her knees with the red fading from her eyes and her counsiousness failing her. Sesshoumaru had his back on a tree and his legs lightly bent showing he was blacking out.

Both were full of blood but both were trying their best to stay councious. Sesshoumaru suddenly fell with a thud while Kagome let out a victorial sigh and fell out herself.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly on the now recovered figures waking up. Kagome gasped aloud from her state of undress while Sesshoumaru, as a man, only smirk at the satisfying sight before him.

'I may have lost but the prize is sweet.'

Kagome, who heard his thoughts, grumbled and left in a hurry, flying.

Upon arrival, worried children had slept in Sesshoumaru's room. Shippou's motive was because Kagome was 'supposed' to sleep there and Rin's was, well we already know what her motive was anyway...

The two were on the bed holding eachother and it seemed that they had cried themselves to sleep. Kagome's stomac lurched at the sight of the two children she had grown attached to.

Kotarou nudged his head on her ankle in a way to say hi and purred when she reached down and pat him. Kotarou jumped on her shoulder and licked her cheek.

Kagome went to the bed and took both children in her arms and layed there, wrapped with the both of them like a mother would. Kotarou came and layed in a ball at Kagome's neck.

That, was the sight that embraced Sesshoumaru when he entered the room from the double doors from the balcony. Kagome was sleeping peacefully in his own bed with Rin and Shippou in her arms and Kotarou on her neck, he, which was lightly growling in warning to Sesshoumaru.

Kotarou had one eye open and his growl was intensifying with each steps that Sesshoumaru took towards his mistress. A reasuring hand stroke his furr and he started purring madly.

"Please do not make my pup nervous."

"It is not my fault you are sleeping in my bed with my ward in your arms"

"I am in no mood to quarrel with you right now, i wish to sleep"

"I wanted to sleep as well but some woman has taken my place in my bed."

"There is still room"

"That was what i had thought."

With that, Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the bed and layed down next to Kagome. Then, Rin half woke and inched to him and snuggled to his chest. With a contented purr, Sesshoumaru was asleep.

'I suppose he loves her then...fatherly love.'

Kagome fell into slumber after that thought and regained her energy for there would be alot to come. (And i don't mean good things...)

The next day, Kagome woke to find none of ehr pups were in her arms, she turned around and saw an unimaginable sight.

**A/N: Eh, i guess you'll all have to find out when i update! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! As you can see, i like to emphasize stuf...heheh....snickers and blocks items I SAID I WAS SORRY ABOUT THAT LITTLE LATE-NESS!!! 00 **

_-Yuya-Sama_


	3. III

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's work.

A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! I didn't get much reviews but i do appreaciate the people who did review though! **THANK YOU ALL!** Please keep on reading! And i'm sorry if the chapters are a little late...Besides, i'm having alot of trouble with my internet so instead of navigating, all i can do is write...and restart my computer every twenty-four hours or so...it sucks. **PLEASE DON'T MIND MY BAD GRAMMAR!**

_Review thanks:_

_ShadowDragonbaby: Please don't kill me...i was only joking around honey! Thank you for reviewing! I can't tell anyone the pairings, i have this evil plan in my head, you will all suffer! MUWAHAHAHAHAcough cough Damn...Please don't take me seriously, i like to joke and theres this permanent smile plastered on my face! DAMN SMILE! I WILL BURN YOU OFF! Really, that would hurt..._

_rebornchild: Thanks for reviewing! it makes me feel good to know someone likes my fic! I'll keep reviewing to your stories also! Please keep reading mine._

_Inulemon: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story so much! Your reviews actually_ reminded me about this chapter waiting patiently for nothing…:sweatdrops: Read on!

_Sensou No Genjitsu_

Chapter: III

Kagome stared at the sight before her. She was shocked, she couldn't believe it. She smiled, until she saw the warm hand around her waist. Also when she heard a purr when she moved her legs, accidently touching sensitive parts.

Kotarou didn't seem to mind though. He had found a nice, warm spot on someone's neck somewhere around the night, and it wasn't hers. Shippou was snuggled in Sesshoumaru's arms of which were holding him tight while Rin was sleeping on his chest.

Sesshoumaru layed on his back, one hand tight around Kagome waist, the other holding Shippou to his other side. Rin on top of whith her arms and legs on both sides of him and her head resting on his chest. Kotarou was on his neck and his head was turned and burried in Kagome's neck. (Precisely in the crook of her neck.)

They looked like a familly. Kagome's head was found near Rin's face on Sesshoumaru's chest and her hand was on Rin's back while the other was lost in his silver mane.

The covers were only covering the lower parts of the adult's bodies but Sesshoumaru's tail was tightly wrapped around Rin, Kagome and himself.

Shippou would purr from time to time since Sesshoumaru was absentmindly stroking his tail. Kaogme closed her eyes and tried to ward off the images from her mind but a deep voice repelled any good news.

"I see you have awaken."

"I wish i never did."

Kagome's mind was realing, the touch of his breath and the vibrations his voice emmited made her want to moan.

"And why is that, Kagome?"

"Because i regret ever suggesting staying with you right now."

"Oh?"

Sesshoumaru licked her neck and started nibbling.

"Are you not enjoying yourself here?"

She closed her eyes and stiffled a moan. She pushed him aside and sat up, making sure she covered herself because of the fight they had, she hadn't changed yet.

'Clothes! I need clothes!'

Kagome look franctically about but couldn't find any clothing. She took the silk covers and wrapped them around herself then took her tattered clothing off from underneath. All in all, she looked like she wore a silk dress.

'Something to wake up next to every morning.'

Kagome blushed at Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

'What kind of men is he!'

"Ugh! Men!"

She sprung her hand to her mouth. For the first time in a long while, Kagome was showing emotion. And by **THAT** time, the children had woken up and were laughing at Kagome's antics.

She looked them over with a bored expression as did Sesshoumaru, and by now, Rin was rolling on the floor in a fit of laugther while Shippou narrowly missed falling off the bed.

'Really, i did not do such comical actions.'

Sesshoumaru had one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the chidren as they finally calmed and were looking at both Kagome and Sesshoumaru in their eyes, he who awaited an explanation as to what was so humorous to them.

Kagome didn't wait, she got up and grabbed some clean clothes and headed towards the hot springs. Rin looked at her leaving back and got up to join her. Shippou moved to do the same.

"Kit"

At the mention of his usual title, Shippou turned around to meet the golden gaze of the Taiyoukai of which lands he was currently residing on.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

Fear was evident since Sesshoumaru smelt it.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To bathe with mama and Rin-Nee-Chan."

He then hesitantly turned to resume his way to the door of the Lord's chambers.

"I think not"

"But, why not?"

He turned yet again his tearful eyes at the man sitting on the bed, watching his every move. His gaze never faltering, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to signal he was serious and he wasn't going to put up with a measly pup.

Sesshoumaru went to his walk-in closet and chose to wear a black outfit but with the same red and white flower patherns on which his kimono was the same design as the ones he usually wears.

Shippou went over to his bed and sat in the middle of it while Sesshoumaru changed into the new kimono. He seemed to have gotten a great admiration into him and grews fond of him much like a surogated father.

Funny how things went fast and people weren't what they seemed to be at first sight. How deceaving those situations can really get. He smiled, a real one as the fruit of his thoughts turned, fully clothed, Sesshoumaru turned around and gazed at the small kitsune.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow for the millionth time this morning at the pup who seemed in the la la land of admiration, if he knew what it was, Sesshoumaru might have thought he was an animal at the zoo of which some random kid was looking at with the adittion of saliva leaking at the corner of its mouth, only IF he knew what it was...

True, the man standing there was a cold killer but Shippou couldn't keep himself from admiring someone that strong and yet, so perfect. (Sounds kinda gay...)

Shippou averted his eyes from his 'prey' to look at Kotarou enjoying his walk on the balcony's railling. He sneaked up to him and shouted a "BOO" at him.

Kotarou fell from the railling which was positioned two stories high and growled fiercely at the kitsune cub who was rolling in a fit of giggles.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and sighed inaudibly.

'This pup will be the death of the inu...'

He watched in mild amusement as said inu jumped up in his full youkai form and growled at Shippou. He sqeaked and started running in circles.

'Foolish pup'

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly when the cub was tackled to the floor and begging to be saved as one of his small hands layed outstretched at the only savior left.

He turned his back to them and started strolling towards the door, purposely slow. The gost of a smirk appeared on his lips as he heard him plead.

'Music to my ears' **(HOW SADISTIC!)**

He slowly slid the shoji screen door open and stepped one foot outside, lingering before lifting the other one in a slower manner.

"_Nooooooo..."_

Shippou's head connected with the floor in a soft thud. Sesshoumaru shot the inu a silent order to let him go before he died of sorrow.

'Ah...betrayal is such a beautiful word sometimes...'

He smirked once more.

Kagome and Rin walked back from the bath house and talked about the day's events. Kagome was showing emotion to Rin so she wouldn't be heartbroken. Somehow. She heard Shippou's plea to be saved and walked towards the room where she slept. She saw Sesshoumaru lingering half way through the door and looking in amusement towards something to the floor.

Ever the curious one, Kagome peaked through the gap between the demon lord and the entrance. Her eyes twinkled with amusement when she saw her cub being squished to the ground by Koutarou's uge paw. Kagome shrugged and padded down the hall towards the dinning area. Soon, everyone joined her and they ate breakfast in silence.

**_-Yuya-Sama_**


End file.
